The High-Risk Breast Cancer Clinic (HRBCC) represents one of six sites comprising the cooperative family registry for breast cancer studies, which is funded through a cooperative agreement from the National Cancer Institute. The HRBCC is designed to collect pedigree information, epidemiologic data, and biological samples from individuals with a strong family history of breast and/or ovarian cancer. The information and biological specimens collected from participants are then made available to the scientific community in order to provide a resource for interdisciplinary studies on the etiology of breast cancer. The HRBCC also aims to identify a population at high-risk for breast cancer, and then utilize individuals in the population as subjects in chemoprevention trials and other clinical studies.